


Schwarzes Licht

by Volker_Qentare



Category: Original Work, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volker_Qentare/pseuds/Volker_Qentare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verfolgt von seiner Schwester findet er Zuflucht in der Höhle über dem verbotenen Weiher, ständig im Kampf mit dem eingepflanzten Wahnsinn, der ihn in die Schatten treibt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schwarzes Licht

**Author's Note:**

> Kurzgeschichte zu einer Szene aus meiner (unveröffentlichten) LotR-fanfic "Im Schatten des Lichtes"

Dunkelheit. Sonnenlicht.

            Schatten. Gleißender Glanz.

                        Finsteres Geheimnis. Heller Schimmer.

                                    Verschlingende Düsternis. Erwachendes Morgenrot.

Schlagendes Holz. Rennen. Flucht. Eine Wurzel. Stolpern. Fall. Erschöpfung.

Kein Entkommen.

Kopfschmerzen. Stimmen. „Er hat seinen Posten, seine Pflicht vernachlässigt.“ „Es gab nichts mehr zu tun.“ „Er hat seine Schwester sterbend zurückgelassen.“ „…den Mörder verfolgt.“ „Er hat den Mord begangen.“ „Noch nicht!“

Aufspringen. Weiterlaufen. Fehlende Sicht. Blätter, Zweige, Äste, Stämme, Dornen. Eine Lichtung. Ein Bach. Wasser. Trinken. Weiterlaufen.

Ein Teich, von Felsen umgeben. Spiegelnder Mondschein. Ruhende Fische. Ein Eingang zu einer Höhle, versteckte Historie, eine bekannte darunter.

Ein rauschender Wasserfall, mondbeschienen, schmelzenden Eiszapfen gleich. Der Raum mit Zwielicht und von erfrischender Kühle erfüllt. Wachsam, das Schwert weiterhin in der Hand, sich den Gedanken entgegenstellend.

„Das Schwert war an ihrer Kehle.“ „…fallen gelassen.“ „Die Flucht war ergriffen worden vor ihrer Rede.“ „…“ „Sein Tod war und ist gewiss.“ „Sag mir wann!“

Schritte, die eine Gewissheit bergen: Sie ist hier!

 


End file.
